1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup composition and method for treating skin, and more particularly, to an improved pigmented makeup composition which, when applied topically to exposed skin, provides effective protection from the sun, moisturizes and soothes the skin, as well as provides an attractive coloration thereto.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
Aging, environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, exposure to the sun and environmental pollution exert negative effects on human skin and result in wrinkles, sagging, loss of elasticity and firmness, dryness, changes in complexion and other cosmetically undesirable effects. A number of skin cream compositions exist that contain ingredients to counteract some of the effects of stress on the skin.
Sunscreens provide protection from sun-induced skin damage that accelerates skin aging. A number of patents relate generally to "anti-aging" cosmetic compositions that include a broad range of ingredients. These include, for example, free radical activity retarding compounds, titanium dioxide as sunscreen, antioxidants, emulsifiers, thickeners and colorants (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,109); plant and yeast extracts, vitamin E or C for elasticity, silicone for firmness and sunscreens (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,105); serum protein complex with hydrolyzed animal protein, protein-amino-acid-vitamin-nucleotide complex, dimethylsilanoyl hyaluronate complex and small micellar complexes containing various ingredients, such as for example panthenol (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,331). Many cosmetic compositions and skin protective compositions contain titanium dioxide, alone, or mixed or treated with a silicone compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,445) or titanium dioxide coated with or mixed with mica and/or silicone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,508) or microfine particles of titanium oxide (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,390 and 5,250,289).
Sunscreens, however, are not effective against the natural formation of free radicals in the skin or against the natural breakdown of the water barrier of the skin caused by aging, which results in sagging and wrinkles. Compositions that include free radical activity retarding compounds are known (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,109), however, these compositions are water based and contain non-stabilized free radical components, such as ascorbyl palmitate, which rapidly degenerates in an emulsion. Cosmetic topical compositions containing pseudoceramides to firm the skin are known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,210, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,020 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,565), however, these compositions do not contain free radical scavengers and/or sunscreens.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single cosmetic makeup that is effective in retarding the effects of sunlight, retarding the effects of aging on the skin, such as drying and loss of firmness and elasticity, while providing an attractive coloration to improve the complexion of the skin.